whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
House of Tremere
For the House of the Order of Hermes, see House Tremere |price = PDF: $19.95 }} House of Tremere is a supplement for Vampire: The Dark Ages covering Ceoris, the headquarters of the Tremere clan and their continuing struggle against the Tzimisce and to be accepted by the Kindred. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :Throw Open the Gates of Ceoris :High in the Transylvanian Alps sits Ceoris, the home of Tremere and his Usurpers. From its battlements they plot against magi and Cainites alike, send their Gargoyle slaves against the Tzimisce, and increase their power nightly. One of the most secret and protected places in the Cainite world, Ceoris shelters Tremere himself as well as the most powerful and ambitious of his clan. :And Tremble at the Secrets Revealed :House of Tremere'' is a complete handbook to Ceoris, the head chantry of House and Clan Tremere in Vampire: The Dark Ages. It includes a complete cast of characters and a detailed guide to this massive fortress on the front lines of the war with the Tzimisce. Learn the secret agenda behind the Usurpers plans, see the spawning pits of the twisted Gargoyles, and play your part in the fate of all Cainites.'' Contents Prelude: An Intruder's Progress A tough spy searching for his friend in Ceoris is captured by the Tremere. Introduction: A House in Spite of Itself The basics of Ceoris, including its location, who lives there, and who was once allied with those within. Chapter One: An Ancient Rot From its consecrating ritual in 980, Ceoris has been a site of horror and depravity. Chapter Two: A Faraway Citadel Getting to Ceoris is not easy. Getting into Ceoris...pretty much impossible. Chapter Three: A House Divided The beings that dwell within Ceoris, including the Blood Masters, the True Apprentices, and the mortal mages. Chapter Four: The Belly of the Beast The grounds of Ceoris, the atmosphere, and the activities within. Chapter Five: Those Damned and Soon To Be Notes on the rivalries within Ceoris, and information on the Cainites, mages, mortals, and ghouls found within. Chapter Six: Secrets of the Workshops New Thaumaturgy rituals developed at Ceoris, as well as special humors that enhance the Gargoyles within. Also information on the Road of Service (Via Servilis), and the frightening new beings the Tremere have accidentally (or intentionally) created. Chapter Seven: Shadows of Ceoris The influence of Ceoris' work in other places around the world. Background Information This is the Vampire: The Dark Ages book for the Year of Revelations. Memorable Quotes "The end is not near...it's here." Characters *Root of All - a spiritual being with a demonic nature reminiscent of Kupala *Stars Above - a spiritual being reminiscent of the murdered Saulot *Tremere - the clan founder, who found himself at Ceoris a number of times *Goratrix - the first Lord of Ceoris *Etrius - a childe of Tremere who serves as the current Lord of Ceoris *Dauud - a Setite sorcerer who worked with the clan *Jean Entende - an early initiate of Clan Tremere Terminology Chitterer, Hexaped, Iecur, Reaper (VTM), Simulacrum, Skin Eater, Velluma, Via Servilis Category:Vampire: The Dark Ages books Category:2000 releases *